1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical pencil and more particularly to a cartridge of lead for mechanical pencils, which cartridge is capable of functioning as a lead-holding pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In replenishing a conventional mechanical pencil with leads after the leads of the mechanical pencil have been exhausted, leads have to be taken out from a case of lead and supplied into the lead-holding pipe of the mechanical pencil one by one. Such a replenishing work is troublesome, and besides, the leads soil the hand during the replenishing work.